The present invention relates to a board game, and more particularly to a set of movable pieces which can be assembled in different manners to form many figures like the outlines of animals or natural phenomena, especially like an equilangular perspective view which has a three-dimensional effect.
Generally, for conventional board games, only a resultant drawing can be assembled by several movable pieces in a board in an exclusive manner. Consequently, because this type of board game quickly becomes monotonous, it fails to amuse players for extended periods of time. Furthermore, educational benefits are not enhanced because conventional board game does not stimulate the player's creativity.